Smile
by Sora1
Summary: *The real Chapter 3 is up* This is a medivil TAKARI, with SORATO and YOU get to CHOOSE FOR THE OTHERS =) PLEASE Read and REVIEW.
1. Default Chapter

Smile  
  
By ~*Sora*~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, although I wish I did. Then I would change Matt from being an astronaut to a vocalist, and I would make Tai and Matt grow their hair back. In episode 50 in season 2, they cut Matt and Tai's hair! Read the story and tell me what you think, so please REVIEW and NO FLAMES! This will also have some other couples like Sorato. You get to pick to pick for Mimi (anyone but Matt and Tai), and Yolie. You chose from Yolie and Ken, Yolie and Davis, or Yolie and Izzy. For Mimi there is Mimi and Joe or Mimi and Izzy. You can also ask for a request of Jun in the story if you'd like and chose someone for her.  
  
This is a medieval story and well, I'm kinda having this writers block right now, yeah, yeah, I know, I haven't even started the story and I'm stuck. Well, I'm doing my best to write this and I might change some of it up later. Oh yeah, to all of you who are waiting for 'Who Would have thought' previously known as 'No title yet', please review and give me some ideas. I'm having trouble with that one too. I have some ideas, but don't really know how to sort them out.  
  
On with the story...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A young girl about the age of 16 with short brownish hair down to almost her shoulders and large crimson eyes is walking through the rose garden with her two friends. Her soft brown falls down her cheek as she stops to sniff one of the scarlet roses. One of her friends asks her, "Isn't it a lovely day Kari? What do you want to do in the afternoon,"  
"I don't know Mimi," Kari answers back.  
"How about we go for a swim?" suggested Sora.  
"Sora, you know that's not very lady like," said Mimi.  
"I know, but it'll be fun," said Sora.  
Just as Sora finished her sentence, Kari heard someone call her.  
"Lady Kari," said one of the maids, "You're mother and father are waiting for you at the main hall."  
"What are they doing here? I thought I was to stay the whole day at the palace," asked Kari.  
"They have some guests coming and wish to speak to you and have you home as soon as possible."  
"Okay, then I guess we'll go swimming some other time Sora," said Kari.  
"Bye Kari," said Sora and Mimi.  
"Goodbye," said Kari.  
The maid curtsied to the two girls and left with Kari. They walked to the main floor of the palace and down to the main hall.  
"Mother, father, I heard that you wished to speak to me about something," said Kari.  
"Yes dear, we are having some guests who are good friend of your father's and mine. The Ishida family. We would like for you to show them around," said Lady Kamiya.  
"They will be staying for a month," added Lord Kamiya.  
"Lord Kamiya, your carriage is ready," said a maid. Lord and Lady Kamiya and Kari followed the maid to the carriage and got on. They got back at the manor after about 3 hours.  
  
A/N: I know that's pretty close to the castle, and a short time to get from one place to another. Even though they're on horses, it should still take about half a day, but for the story, I decided to make the two places closer.  
  
When they got back to the manor around 4:00pm, Lady Kamiya said, "I got a letter from Nancy saying they are going to be here this evening."  
"Now Kari, we will call you when they come so don't leave the manor and please tell Tai to stay put," said Lord Kamiya.  
"Sure," answered Kari, "May I be excused now?"  
"Yes dear. Just remember not to go anywhere," reminded Lady Kaimya.  
  
About 6:00pm...  
  
"Maid, please go and tell Kari and Tai to get ready. The Ishidas are going to be here soon."  
"Of course, my lord."  
"Lady Kari, your father wants to get ready for the guests now," said the maid, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and tell your brother." After the maid left, Kari flipped through her dresses before finally deciding on a yellow dress with red ribbons around the bottom sewn into little bows. The neckline was an inch from her shoulders with diamond shaped rubies embroidered around it. There was a large red bow on the back of her waist. After changing into the dress, Kari chose a gold necklace with a large heart shaped ruby and tiny specks of diamonds around it. She twirled in front of the mirror and was finally satisfied with her decision. About 10 minutes later, the maid came in and notified the Ishidas were here.  
"Lady Kari, the Ishida have arrived, and your mother and father would like your presence there now," said the maid as Kari followed her out the door and down the hall. She walked gracefully down the stairs and stood next to her brother.  
"This is my daughter Hikari Kamiya," said Lord Kamiya.  
"Nice to meet you," said Kari as she did a perfect curtsy.  
"The pleasure is all ours," said Lord Ishida.  
"My, you have such a polite daughter," complemented Nancy, " and these are my sons Yamato and Takeru Ishida.  
"It is an honor to you," said Takeru as he bowed down to kiss her hand. Kari couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were deep and blue like the ocean. She finally came out of her trance when Yamato also bowed to kiss her hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Would you please show Takeru and Yamato to their rooms please?" asked Lady Kamiya.  
"We will call you down for dinner in about an hour," said Lord Kamiya.  
"Of course father. This way please," said Tai as he led the two boys up the stairs and down the hall.  
"So Yamato, you look like you're about my age," said Tai.  
"I'm 19, how about you?"  
"Same here. What are your interests?" asked Tai.  
"I like music and singing. How about you?"  
"I like exploring and outside activities. I especially like kicking balls. I think they should really make a sport out of it," replied Tai, "how about you Takeru?"  
"I like horse back riding and play with balls too, only shooting them into hoops though," answered Takeru. The trio continued to talk until they reached their rooms.  
"Well, here is your room Takeru. Your room is right across from it Yamato."  
"Thank you Taichi," said Takeru.  
"Please call me Tai. All my friends do and we're friends now, right?"  
"Yes, and since you put it that way, you can call my T.K."  
"You can call me Matt," said Yamato.  
"Well, I'll see you guys at dinner," said Tai.  
After dinner, Kari sat in her room and was getting ready for bed when an image of a certain blond haired boy appeared in her mind. 'Why am I thinking about him?' she wondered. 'Well, her is pretty cute,' and with that thought she dozed of to sleep.  
  
So, what did you guys think? Should I continue? In the next chapter they will probably go to the castle and meet the others. I know this chapter is focused a lot on Kari, but the next will include more of other people and will be longer. Please REVIEW and enter my contest! Details about the contest are in my other story, and I changed the deadline later.  
Oh yeah, and for this story I have decided that I will post the next chapter once I reach 10 reviews. What do you guys think if that? Should I raise the number or decrease it? Until next time, c ya people =)  



	2. The marketplace and the ball

Smile  
Part 2  
By: Sora  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Thanks to all those people whom reviewed J  
  
Sorry this came out so late, but don't worry this is a long chapter. One of the longest I ever wrote so far. See, I've been writing all along, but haven't published it cause I didn't feel like typing all this stuff. For those of you who don't know what it's like, it takes at least an hour and a half or more just to type all this. If you are waiting for the next chapter of Who Would Have Thought? Previously known as No Title Yet, I'm kinda having a writer's block on it. I've started it the second part to chapter 6, but only the beginning of it. I haven't updated so long cause I had finals on May 23 and 24, but now its summer vacation, so the chapters might be coming out sooner. I will be writing them almost everyday; it just depends on when I want to type it. Well, I guess you guys want to read the story now, so on with the story…  
  
"Mother, father, may I go to the castle and visit Sora and Mimi today please?" asked Kari.  
"Sure, but bring Takeru and Yamato with you," said Lady Kamiya.  
"And see if Tai wants to go too," added Lord Kamiya. Kari was walking down the hall to go to her brother's room when she bumped into Takeru.  
"I'm sorry, excuse me please," said Kari.  
"No it was my fault. I didn't see where I was going either.  
"Lord Takeru, would you like to go to the castle today?" asked Kari.  
"Sure."  
"Great, could you tell your brother too?"  
"okay."  
"Well, I have to tell my brother now so I'll see you a bit later. Bye."  
"Bye," said T.K. with a dazed look on his face.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After about half and hour…  
"So T.K., going to the palace with my sister?" asked Tai.  
"Sorry bro, but Tai said he would show me the city today," said Matt.  
"That's okay," said Takeru.  
"We'll try to be back soon. Maybe we could meet you there," said Tai. Just as Tai had finished his last sentence, Kari walked in.  
"So Takeru, is everything all set?" asked Kari.  
"Yes Hikari, but unfortunately our brothers won't be able to join us," answered T.K.  
"Oh that's fine, but just remember to be there tonight. There's a ball at 7:00pm," said Kari.  
  
"Sure," said Matt.  
"Have fun at the palace," said Tai. After T.K. and Kari left, Tai asked, "Are you ready to go Matt?"  
"Yeah, should I bring anything?" asked Matt.  
"No, just your money, but watch out for thieves." The two of them went to the stables, got on their horses, and rode off to the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 20mins later…  
  
"Wow, this is one of the most beautiful cities I've ever seen," said Matt.  
"Yeah, me and Sora used to play here all the time when we were little," said Tai, "But if you think this is pretty, you should see the city near the palace."  
"Who's Sora?" asked Matt.  
"She's the crowned princess and my best friend. She's also like a sister to Kari and me."  
"Cool," said Matt.  
The two looked around the streets for about 10mins at from pottery, jewelry to even food!  
"Matt, I have a little errand to do but you can still look around if you'd like."  
"Okay, cool. I'll meet you at that food stand over there," said Matt.  
"I'll be back in less than 15 minutes," said Tai as he walked off. Matt continued to walk around a little. He went to a bookstore and then to a little stand with jewelry, charms, special stones, jade, and other neat things. 'This would be perfect for Cindy' thought Matt, as he was about to pick up a gold necklace with a heart-shaped charm on it. In the middle of the heart was a diamond surrounded by jade. Just as Matt was about to buy it, he saw a girl with auburn colored hair and crimson eyes pick it up. "I'll give you 20 pieces of gold for it," said the girl.  
"Miss, that's too much," said an old man who owned the stand.  
"It's okay. Keep the change. You can use it to hire and take a break," said the girl as she handed him the money.   
"Thank you kind miss," said the old man.  
"Take care," said the girl as she and her companion walked away. Matt couldn't believe what just happened then. One minute he was buying a necklace for his so called "girlfriend" and the next, someone gets it before him and he can't stop staring at her.  
"Miss," he called out to her, "Wait! I was about to buy th necklace, but it seems like you got it before me, so I was wondering if you would sell it to me. I'll pay you double the prince."  
"I'm sorry, but it's not for sale," said the young lady.  
"Come on, we have to goo now or we'll be late," said her companion.  
"Okay Mimi. Be with you in a sec," said the girl.  
"Well, I have to go now. I'm really sorry about the necklace. Maybe you'll find another one like it," she said as she turned to leave. After she was out of sight, Matt suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet Tai five minutes ago.  
'Uh oh, I hope he's not mad' thought Matt as he mad his way to the food stand. Standing there was a not so pleasant Tai.  
"Look Tai, I can explain," said Matt. "See, I was looking around and lost track of time and I met this girl. Anyways, I'm really sorry I'm late." Just as he finished his sentence, he saw Tai's face turn from a frown to a smile. "Man, you should have seen the look on you face," said Tai as he laughed, "you really thought I was mad!"  
"What! You mean you were only pretending?" exclaimed Matt.  
"Well, I kind of figured you'd be late cause since you've never been here before, you'd probably want to look around longer or get lost. Anyways, what were you saying about a girl?" asked Tai.  
"Well, I was walking around and I saw this stand that sold jewelry, so I was going to buy a necklace for Cindy, but this redhead with crimson eyes got it before me. I tried to buy it from her and after she left, I realized I was late."  
"Who's Cindy?" asked Tai.  
"This girl that I know who keeps flirting with me. I promised I would get her something if she stopped bothering me for a week," said Matt.  
"Did you get the necklace Matt?" asked Tai.  
"Nope, she wouldn't sell it."  
"Oh well, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find something else to give to Cindy," said Tai, "Why don't we continue to walk around here."  
"Sure"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Later that afternoon…(Tai and Matt are back at Tai's place)  
  
"Boys, are you ready? The ball is starting at 7:00pm. We don't want to be late," said Lady Kamiya.  
"Coming mother," replied Tai as he picked up his mask and followed Matt out the door. The Ishidas and Kamiyas got in two separate carriages and headed towards the castle.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the ball…  
Everyone was in masks so it was hard to tell who was who. However, Matt and Tai already knew who T.K. and Kari were because they saw their masks beforehand.  
"Hey T.K., hey sis, how was your afternoon?" asked Tai,  
"It was really fun. We got to go horseback riding together. The only thing that could have made it better was if Sora and Mimi were there. We haven't seen them all day," said Kari.  
"Horseback riding eh, Takeru?" teased Matt as T.K. slightly blushed. The four continued to talk until they saw a girl with brown hair come up to them. Matt thought it looked like the same girl with the redhead today. "Mimi! Is that you?" asked Kari.  
"The one and only," said Mimi.  
"You look fabulous! And I love your dress!" exclaimed Kari. Mimi was wearing a pink dress (what did you expect?) with alight pink ruffles at the bottom of the dress and at the rim of the neckline. The neckline was really low to her shoulders and she wore a black choker with a teardrop ruby hanging from the middle. Little specks of diamond that sparked in the light surrounded the choker. She was also wearing light pink gloves. "Thank you Kari. I adore your dress too. I think I should get one made just like it, only in pink," said Mimi. Kari was wearing a violet dress that came below her ankle and many layers on the lower part of her dress. Flowers embodied on there surrounded the end of each layer. On her hands were white gloves to her elbow.  
"Thanks," said Kari.  
"Mimi, this is T.K. and that's his brother Matt. They're staying with us for a while," said Tai, "and this is Mimi. The flirtatious one of the group and I bet you can tell that her favorite color is pink."  
"Tai, I resent that. You know perfectly well that I am not the only flirty one around here, eh?" said Mimi with a smirk as everyone laughed.  
"Nice to meet you," said T.K. as he bent down to kiss Mimi's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too," said Mimi.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Mimi," said Matt.  
"The pleasure is all mine," said Mimi.  
"Say, weren't you at the market this morning?" asked Matt.  
"Yes I was, and I think I saw you there too," replied Mimi.  
"I'm glad you guys met already," said Kari.  
"Hey guys, I think they're going to announce someone," said T.K. Everyone stopped dancing as the music stopped and one guard said," And now ladies and lords, may I present her royal highness, princess Sora Takenouchi." The curtains lifts up and Sora walks down the stairs gracefully one step at a time while holding her long shimmering dress at her sides so that it didn't get in her way.  
'Wow, she's beautiful' thought Matt. He almost felt his heart skip a beat when she started to walk towards them. (Remember that Matt doesn't know that Sora was the girl he saw earlier because they're wearing masks.)  
"My princess," said Tai as he bowed down and kissed her hand.  
"Tai, stop joking around," said Sora as she hit him playfully and laughed. She was wearing a white dress that was really nothing fancy nor plain. The dress had a low neckline and went below her ankles. There were red roses embodied on the left side of her dress in the shape of an L along the border of her dress. She wore white gloves that were elbow length with tiny jewels along the side of it. Her hair was curled and put up with a tiara holding it on her head. Matt almost melted at the sight of seeing her smile even though he couldn't see her whole face.  
"Hi Kari," said Sora, "who are your friends?"   
"This is T.K. and that's his brother Matt."  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said.  
"H-h-hi," stuttered T.K. as he couldn't help but stare at her," It's a great pleasure to meet you your highness,"  
"Call me Sora, just about everyone does."  
"I'm happy to meet your acquaintance," said Sora as she saw Yamato.  
"And I am charmed to meet you too, my princess," replied Matt.  
"You can call me Sora too" said Sora with a smile. As Yamato stared at her, he noticed something very familiar around her neck. 'Yes, it's the same one, or at least it looks like it' thought Matt, as he realized Sora was the same girl at the market this morning.  
"Sora, I have a feeling that we've met before. Were you at the market this morning with Mimi?"  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Sora.  
"Don't you recognize me?" asked Matt as he took of his mask.  
So, what do you guys think? Please review in the box below at the bottom of the page. (no flames) I have part of the next chapter already written out, so it depends on when I type it. It will be out sometime this week though. Is it easier for you guys to read if I double-spaced everything? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter and remember I will post out the next part once I have 10 reviews J Visit my site at www.princesssora.homestead.com  
Who do u want Mimi to be with?  
~Sora~  



	3. The ball continued...

Smile  
  
By ~*Sora*~  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed ~_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Previously...  
  
"Sora, I have a feeling that we've met before. Were you at the market this morning with Mimi?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Sora.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" asked Matt as he took of his mask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're that guy I saw this morning at the stand."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Huh? DO you mean the girl you were talking about this morning was Sora?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yes. By the way Sora, that necklace looks lovely on you."  
  
"Thank you," said Sora as she blushed a light shade of red. With their conversation they didn't even hear the music start until they saw couples starting to dance.  
  
"Sora, would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?" asked Matt as he held out his hand.  
  
"Of course," said Sora as she took Matt's hand, and he led her to the dance floor.  
  
"Lady Hikari," started T.K.  
  
"Call me Kari," suggested Kari.  
  
"Kari, would you like to dance with me?" asked T.K.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Kari as they walked on to the dance floor too. Now Kari and T.K. are dancing, and so are Sora and Matt, and Yolei and Ken.  
  
"Wow Sora, you are so light on your feet," complimented Matt.  
  
"Thank you, so are you, said Sora as she gazed into his eyes, those deep sapphire eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in. She finally got out of her trance when the music stopped and everyone was either chattering or getting refreshments.  
  
"Sora, honey, there is someone that would like to meet you, well actually a couple people," said Queen Lillian Takenouchi as she gestured to the suitors behind her. "This is Sir Richard of Kyoto. Behind him are Prince Jonathan, Lord Anthony, and Prince Michael. They would all like to get to know you better, so why don't you dance with them."  
  
"But mother, I am already dancing with Lord Yamato," said Sora.  
  
"I know, but this is very important for your future and our future," Said Lillian," and Yamato I am very sorry about this, but don't worry, it looks like you've got a few admirers of you own over there." As Matt looked over to where Lillian was referring to, he saw a bunch of ladies smiling at him and waving and batting their eyelashes.  
  
"Sora, come on now. We musn't keep our guests waiting."  
  
"Yes mother," Sora said sadly, "Sorry Matt, but I have to go. It was fun dancing with you, and maybe you could come visit Mimi and me here the next time Kari or Tai come."  
  
"Yeah, it was fun for me too. Don't worry, I'll be sure to come the next time Tai or Kari come," said Matt.  
  
"Bye," said Sora as she walked off.  
  
"Bye," said Matt as he continued to watch the girl of his dreams walk away.  
  
"Mother, why did you do that?" asked Sora.  
  
"What do you mean dear?" asked Lillian.  
  
"I was talking to Matt and then you came over with a bunch of guys behind you."  
  
"Well they were all very eager to meet you and you know that you are going to have to pick a husband soon, so why not meet some people tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I know you mean well, but I kinda like Matt and we were getting along so well," said Sora. Sora saw her mother's face fall and asked, "Mother, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Sora, I don't know how to say this but you can't be anymore to him than friends."  
  
"Why?" asked Sora.  
  
"You just can't, so go and talk to those nice gentlemen who are waiting for you."  
  
"Yes mother," Sora said dully while still pondering why her mother had said that. For the next hour of the evening, T.K. danced and remained with Kari as well as Yolei with Ken. Davis was trying to impress the ladies and Mimi was talking to some guys. Matt was with a couple of girl who kept flirting with him. He was with some of the prettiest girls, yet he kept looking back at her. She was dancing with different princes and lords and getting to know them better. "And I heard that she's going to..." chattered the girls around him. Matt sighed and wondered 'don't they have anything more interesting t do?' His thoughts were interrupted as someone walked to the front of the room and said, "For a different experience and to make tonight more lively, we would like for some of you to sing. You can request some of you friends to sing, and to make it more interesting, they can't back out."  
  
"I request that Mimi sings," said Sora. The man gave Mimi the microphone as she made her way to the front of the room.   
  
(A/N: Lets just pretend the have microphones back then and there are some of the songs from today like by Brittney Spears, Christina Aguilera, etc… that are in it. Also they have some of the music we have. After all, this is my story.)   
  
Mimi started singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' and started dancing to it. Just as she finished, everyone was clapping. "Thank you," said Mimi. Mimi walked over to Kari and Sora. "You were great Mimi!" exclaimed Kari. "Yeah, and those dance moves were awesome," said Sora. "Thanks you guys," said Mimi, "but Sora I'm going to get back at you for calling me." Just as Mimi was about to request that Sora sing, someone else had already had a request. Matt Still sat there with the group of girls who won't leave him alone. He was bored out of his wits with their chattering and trying to impress him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard something that definitely woke him up. It wasn't a very pleasant sound either. "I would like to dedicate this song to Matt. I love you Matt!" yelled Jun. She started singing 'Crazy' by Brittney Spears, and at the end of her performance, the audience was dumbfounded. Matt thought that the glass was going to shatter. "Thank you," said the announcer with a disturb  
ed look of his face, "and that was, uh, Lady Jun Motamiya. Could we give a hand please?" Only a few claps could be heard in the silence. "Well, okay, how about our next performance? Any requests?  
  
"I request that Sora sings," yelled Tai.  
  
As Sora walked to the front she thought, 'Tai, I'll get you for this.' The man gave Sora the microphone and asked her what song she was going to sing, then turned on the music. Sora stated singing, "Don't let me be the last to know" by Brittney Spears.  
  
A/N: I am not one of those Brittney Spears fans. I mean her songs are okay, but I'm not obessed with them or something. These songs just popped up in my mind, and I thought they would be good songs for them to sing alone. Okay, I'm rambling again. I bet you guys would just like to back to the story right?  
  
At first she was a little nervous about singing in front of that big of a crowd and she had to admit, her singing wasn't the best. Unlike Mimi, she was sometimes off pitch, and Tai took an advantage of that and called her up, but he hadn't heard her sing since she was 5 and neither have any of the other friends. Amusingly, she sang great, as well as Mimi, maybe even better. Roars of clapping could be hard throughout the echoy room. Matt thought she had the most angelic and beautiful voice he ever heard. "Wow, Sora, that was amazing!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"That was wonderful Sora! I never knew you could sing like that!" exclaimed Kari.  
  
A voice behind them said, "Me either did I. They turned around and saw Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Matt.  
  
"Of course you didn't Tai. You haven't heard me since I was what? 5? Besides I really got you didn't I? And what was the meaning of sending me up there?" exclaimed Sora angrily.  
  
"Woah Sora, calm down," said Tai, "I just thought the princess should at least sing."  
  
"You thought I was going to make a fool of myself didn't you?" asked Sora as Tai blushed and was too embarrassed to say a comeback.  
  
"Hey Matt, how about you sing?" asked T.K.  
  
"Only if three other guys go up with me. I need four people all together to sing this song."  
  
"Is it the one you wrote?" asked T.K  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, you write your own songs?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah," replied Matt, "It's kind of like a hobby of mine."  
  
"That is so cool," said Mimi.  
  
"Okay, who's going to volunteer?" asked Sora.  
  
"T.K., since it was your suggestion, I volunteer you," said Matt.  
  
"How about you Ken?" asked Yolei with a big pleading eye and stars in them. Ken sweatdropped, but agreed.  
  
"Oh Tai," started Sora with that look in her eyes.  
  
"What? Oh no, no, no, no, no!" exclaimed Tai, "I am NOT singing!"  
  
"Do you want me to tell those girls you little secret?" asked Sora with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay, okay, just don't tell them," pleaded Tai.  
  
"What's the secret?" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"I don't know," said Kari.  
  
"What is it Sora?" asked Kari.  
  
"Sora, you said you wouldn't tell," pleaded Tai.  
  
"I know, sorry guys, but I promised."  
  
"We have another performance. Here is Lord Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, and Ken. They will be singing 'Turn Around' by Lord Yamato.  
  
Yamato begins singing and later the others join him.  
  
You gotta boy, (Matt sings alone)  
You gotta girl,   
Sitting underneath a tree ,  
And even though  
You may think  
This is the way things should be,  
You can't take nothing for granted, (the others join him in singing)  
You've got to live life today,  
I turn around,  
I can see what's behind me,   
I turn back around,  
I can see what's ahead,  
And if you don't believe,  
I've been here  
All along   
Just turn around   
Just turn around... (Matt singing alone)  
  
Large rounds of applause could be heard afterwards.  
  
"Thank you," said the guys as they made their way back to the girls. "So, what did you guys think?" asked Matt.  
  
"I LOVED it!" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Kari.  
  
"Sora, how about you?" asked Tai.  
  
"I thought you guys was wonderful!" said Sora, "and I loved the song too."  
  
Awhile passes and people are still singing and dancing. Most were laughing and enjoying themselves. However the night was almost over.  
  
"To finish the night off, Lady Hikari, Lady Mimi, Lady Yolei, and Princess Sora re going to sing, 'It was all a dream' by Dream," said the announcer.  
  
A/N: Is that song by Dream? I'm not sure, but I think it is, or something like that. Please tell me in your reviews if you know what I' m talking about J  
  
The girls walked to the front and started singing as some of the guests started dancing. After awhile the four girls loosened up (stopped being nervous) and danced to the music. After when the ball was over and everybody started leaving, Kari came up to Sora and said, "Guess what Sora! Your dad invited us to stay tonight since he decided it's not very comfortable sleeping in a carriage for a couple of hours."  
  
"Are T.K. and Yamato staying too?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yup, and so are their parents and some of the other guests who live far away," replied Kari.  
  
'Great," said Sora, "and maybe you, Mimi, and Yolei can stay in my room tonight and we can have a sleep over. After all, my room is huge and the floor is very clean and soft."  
  
"Cool," said Kari, "I'll go tell Mimi and Yolei."  
Sora watched Kari walk off to find Mimi and Yolei, and her mind wandered back to her mother's words again, about only being friends with Yamato. Her thoughts were interpreted when Kari came back with the two girls.  
  
"Sora, Kari told me about the sleep over! Isn't it great? We haven't had one of those in awhile," said Mimi very excited about the whole thing. The girls excused themselves and headed towards Sora's room.  
  
What is Lillian's reason? How will the sleep over turn out? Will I ever stop asking so many questions? Find out next chapter ~_~  
Well, what did you guys thinks? Like it? Dislike it? Please ~*REVIEW*~   
  
By the way, here is an update of the votes for who Mimi will be with:  
  
3 votes for Joe  
3 votes for Izzy  
  
Please get your votes in cause the next chapter will be the last time you can vote for her in this story and we have a tie right now.  
Oh and to people who are waiting for 'Who would have thought?' It's going to be out tomorrow. Sorry for the delay, but I keep having new ideas and want to write new stories like 'Chains of Love'. By the way, I'm glad you guys like it and think it's funny, but I'm kinda having a writers block on it cause I think the show is canceled or changed to a new time so I don't know when it's on anymore. If you know, please tell me in your reviews and I would also appreciate it if I got some ideas from you guys of what you would like to happen in 'Chains of Love' for their activities. For example, swimming, fishing, canoeing, have a picnic, etc... Well, that's about it and I hope you guys will continue reading the story ~_*  
Visit my site at: www.princesssora.homestead.com  
  
~*Sora*~  
  



End file.
